Harry's Admirer
by Kates Cousin
Summary: Neela likes Harry. A lot. DISCONTINUED


Neela stepped onto the platform nervously as the steam engine started to puff. She looked behind but didn't see anyone. Neela's mouth started to tremble. She got on to the train and stowed her bags in the overhead compartment. Neela sat down and looked out the window. And what she saw made her heart skip a beat. Some really cute kid was boarding the train! Neela opened her compartment door then sat back down. But some other girls came in, sat down and closed the door! There was no hope of him coming in to sit next to her now. Neela watched as He walked past her window, glanced in, shook his head and moved on. Neela sighed and slumped down in her chair.

After a while, they all got changed into their school robes. Neela wondered what she could do for the rest of the trip when a kindly old lady arrived pushing a food trolley. All the other girls took out their moneybags and gave the lady big, round coins. Neela had none of this money left as she had spent it all on her school supplies. So she passed up some of the delicious looking food on the trolley. The girls were passing around some sort of Jellybeans and they offered her some. Neela looked inside, and took a yellow one. Yellow were her favourite. She bit into it, and it tasted like… earwax! Neela spat out the bean, and threw it out the window. One of the other girls noticed her doing this.

" What flavour was that?"

"Flavour?"

"What did it taste like?"

"Earwax, but Jellybeans don't have flavours, do they?"

"Jellybeans? Those were Bertie botts Every Flavour Beans!"

"What?"

Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, haven't you heard of them?"

"No, never"

"Are you a muggle-born?"

"Muggle-born?"

"Your parents don't do magic."

"Yeah, I think, I mean I don't see them that often."

"Oh."

"I'm Neela."

"Sarah."

They shook hands and chatted for the rest of the journey. When they got to the station, Neela was the last one out of her compartment, but she kept with Sarah, until the crowd overwhelmed her and Neela stopped completely. There was a call that came over the top of all the other people at the station.

"Firs' Years! This way! Firs' years follow me!"

Neela couldn't see Sarah anywhere, but then, Sarah was in her fifth year. So she followed the voice and found herself in front of a, well, giant! This man was HUGE, there was no way he could be human. Then he stopped yelling for the first years and said

"Oh, 'ello 'arry!"

Neela turned around, and found herself staring at Him. Neela almost fainted.

"Hiya Hagrid!"

He had such a musical voice!

"Wow" said the redhead boy that was standing next to him.

Neela realised that they were moving away from the platform and ran to catch up. After walking for a while, they reached a lake. Neela looked around as everyone got into boats. She was just about to join Him when another girl got into the boat and Neela had to go on another one.

The boat she was on had a blonde haired boy in it and two rather large and stupid boys in it. The blonde turned and looked at her.

"What are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you full blood, half blood or mudblood?"

"Mudblood?"

"Non-magic parents"

"Oh. I'm a mudblood then."

The blonde pushed her out of the boat. She struggled as she had never been able to swim as her parents had been to busy to take her. She was about to go under when someone grabbed her and put her into one of the boats. This person came up from below and was huge. Neela didn't bother about that for the moment, choosing only to try and breathe. The people in the new boat didn't look very nice. There were three horrid looking girls.

Just then, the boats stopped. Everyone got out and started to climb up lots and lots of stairs. Neela was three stairs behind Him. She couldn't stop thinking about Him. He was talking to his friend, the red headed kid. Then everyone stopped.

A/N: MUHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!!!!! I'm not gonna go any further coz I don't have the book here and I can't remember the exact speech that comes next. So looks like you're gonna have to wait until I can be bothered researching it. Please R&R, I need the money! I slept on a cat. It scratched me! I'm pathetic. Review.


End file.
